Hibari's trouble!
by kuriusagi
Summary: oneshot but there will be specials if there are reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is a draft i made out of my story - so it's a oneshot. Feel free to read it but it will be in third and first person. Incest? Maybe but no really because the OC is an adopted child. Yaoi? no i suck at writing BL. Purely just a fangirl dream. LOL. Please review and give me advice. Hope that there won't be flames though. Thank you and i strongly do not own KHR. only my character. HEHE**

Summary: Hibari's in a love pinch! The girl he loves is leaving the town without leaving any notice. Will he be in time to stop her? 18OC. and it's final.

* * *

Riku Hibari Murasaki

Age: 16 same age as Kyouya

Date of Birth: why do i bother?

Routine: prepare Bentos and deliver them. sometimes to Kusakabe instead of bring it all the way up to the reception room.

Forte: speed and blocking

* * *

The aurora breeze blew through the window and into the room. The morning breeze played with the strands of the brunnette's hair. she had woken earlier that day and was softly penning down on a piece of paper. Her crimson orbs was blaring in space to put her feelings into words but little tears welled up. blinking to control her tears, she heard ruffling noise of the blanket. swiftly sliding her incomplete letter into her school bag, she took out her english notebook and started flipping through it. the curtain in the middle of the room was dragged and revealed a solitude. The raven haired young teen paced towards his younger sibling. They had been sharing the same room for four years as a relative moved in and took her room. Moreover, they developed feelings for each other even though in a sense, it was incest. Much to learning that Riku was adopted, his parents did not mind on making their love public but it was embarassing to do so. Furthermore, her biological parents came and asked for the return of custody of their daughter three days before. Giving her three days worth is thinking if she wanted to return to them over the 9 years of no contact because of family business problems.

"Ohayou, Kyou nii-chan." she took a glance at him before turning back to her revising.

"Hn" He draped his arms over her shoulders, snuggling into her neck and softly smooching and nibbling it. Riku held a moan that was trying to escape her throat.

"Stop it Onii-chan." she bit her lips and winced as Kyouya bit her neck and sucked the tinge of blood. Kyouya rolled the movable chair and turned it to make sure his property was facing him. Cupping her cheeks, he pulled her in for a chaste kiss. okay, scratch that. it started out chaste but he slipped his tongue in and rubbed the roof of the mouth teasing his sister with his tongue. With his free hand, he slid it down her thigh and up her gown. using the pad of his thumb, he massaged her inner thigh, reaching very close to her most sensitive area.

Riku shivered in resistance as Kyouya played with the sides of her panties, and she moaned, feeling the warm flowing out between her thighs. not wanting Kyouya to go further, she bit on his tongue and pushed him away by the shoulder.

" I'm going to the shower." she stammer before shuffling to the closet. strong muscular arms snaked around her waist, hot breath blew on her ears.

" I'll go in with you..." she quickly pried his arms and mumbled, "stop joking around!" before sprinting out of the room door. Kyouya smirked at the shades of blush on his sisters face

She did her morning routine first before changing out of her night gown that hugged her curves, Riku stepped into the shower and ran the warm water. She tried breathing slowly to stabilize the amount of air being inhaled. She touched the heated area that had been touched. Shivering by the remembrance, she palmed her cheeks several times before soaping herself. Rinsing off the last bit. She flipped her towel and dried herself before wrapping it round her slender body. Hot air blew through the hairdryer, blowing the water away. Dressed in her midori school uniform, she took a tie- actually her brother's tie, and plead her hair infront in a lose plead before tying the end with the tie. Making her way out of the bathroom, she went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast with the mother that custody of her.

Fried fish, soy sauce tofu and rice was laid on the table, kyouya walked by the aisle of the traditional household. Silently, he took the seat infront of his father. Picking up the pair of chopsticks, he mumbled iketakimasu and started eating. He finished and left the table quickly as he hated that his father would tease him about his love life when they were alone. Riku accompanied heir mother and walked past kyouya, who scowled at her. She raised an eyebrow and ignored him. Having finished breakfast, she left for school-midori to be exact. Without kyouya sitting with them, she was able to conversate with them on her decision of going back to her fraternal parents. They were a little disappointed with her decision but still wanted to support her choice. They knew that their little boy would not like the decision too but their daughter wanted to break the news to him herself so they could not do much. Telling them that she would hand in her transfer form to the school, and that she would departure in the early morning the next day with her fraternal parents. However, she assured them that she would come to visit with her parents at times as both sets of parents are best friends.

Moving on to her school she went to the principal's office to hand in her transfer form. Seeing that it was her last day in this school and everything was decided last minute, the principal decided to have tea with her, taking one period of lesson of the day. Unbeknowst, a student over heard the conversation and obviously, news spread rapidly. After he small talk, Riku ran back to class noticing the time. She was excused by the teacher and went to her desk. During break time in between, blabbers of classmates were heard they must be sad that their school protecter was moving away. Her two best friends barrowed through the worried crowd and dragged Riku by the hand, to their secret hideout.

"out with it Riku. You know he won't like it." Jiyuu emphaisized her words.

" I know but they are my biological parents. Why won't I want to know them more?" Riku reasoned, earning a punch on the wall slightly away from her skull.

"you are gonna risk your love life for that? I mean they left you with their friends and now out of the blue they came back to pick you up after seven years! I rather you stay here! You love him don't you? You'll risk your life just for HIM. Didn't you say that?" Rei sputtered in anger. Jiyuu patted back to calm her down.

" I'm doing this for his sake too. Who out there likes a brother-sister marriage? People give awkward expressions to that! He can find another bitch to replace me. It is better for him to have a normal-" " a bitch to replace you? You are one of a kind! A rare jewel! Replace you? If I were him, I'll rather be gay then fall for any other bitch! I think he would do what I think I would if I were him!" Reichiro glared daggers into her eyes.

" hush rei. Hush. Let me do this." jiyuu pushed Reichiro to her bottom and turned to Riku before grabbing her collar. " As your best friend and third in command, I rather you stay and listen to your damn heart rather than thinking about having some fucking bitch replace your existence. If a bitch did fucking replace you, the sky will fall! And his life and ours will turn sour if you disapeared right now. Think about it Riku, feel and listen to your heart." Jiyuu leaned her forehead onto Riku's and emphasized again. Releasing the grip, she turned away and left with Reichiro. Riku was left alone to think but realizing that time, she went back to class for the next period.

She could not pay attention to the lecturer remembering her letter that she had not completed, she took it out and continued her final words. Penning down her last words, she folded the paper twice and put it back in her back. She was unsecured. She was impatient and wants to pass the letter and get over with it. And when it was the one half hour lunch break, she went out of school and called Kusakabe asking to meet him at the near by playground.

Speeding to the appointed venue, she met Kusakabe and greeted him. "kusakabe, according to that letter, it is to be passed to hibari. Urh well I won't mind if you read it first but it is meant for hibari. And to break the news to you, I would clearly like to say that I am leaving this awesome and memorable place. I am really happy to meet you and the other people of this town. Oh and you can give that letter anytime you want. Like if you want to deliver it now, I rather you call hibari here to give it to him while I make my way to deliver his lunchbox personally? Well thanks for like being a friend of hibari. Help him when he is in need." Riku finished off with a grin before waving goodbye. Kusakabe stood there, replaying her speech and snapped. Hurriedly and worriedly, he called Hibari there to pass him the letter.

School anthem was played through his phone ring tone. Picking up, he was urgently ordered to meet kusakabe instantly at the playground. Pissed at the commanding tone of his underling, kyouya was ready to bite him to death. Scurring to the playground, kusakabe spotted his higher up and worriedly pressed the letter to the owner. Hibari furowned at his movement but was curious of the content in the letter.

Tearing the lid opened, his fingers touched the material and pulled it out with care. flipping it opened, he recognised the handwriting. his eyes strained and concentrated on the romanji and when he completed it, he crumpled it and made a dash away, not caring of Kusakabe's punishment.

* * *

As all this took place, Haru was on her way to Namimori school to see her Tsuna-san again having packed an extra lunchbox. Sneaking into the school, she saw her senpai. wondering why she was there, Haru approached her but saw her talking to one member of the disciplinary committee member. Worried of her senpai, she ran to her and called out her name for her attention, praying that she would not be bashed up into a pulp.

"Riku-senpai! it's dangerous there!" Riku turned and blinked at her junior. the member standing there was about to cut in and chase Haru out when Riku swiftly punched his stomach in reflex.

"Sorry, you okay? she's with me so don't do anything. you alright?" Riku pulled him up and had him lean to the concrete wall,with a worried look.

"i'm all right, Riku-sama. I'm sorry for acting rashly." he winced in pain.

"I'm the one who's sorry, i hit you to hard..."

"go on with what you need Riku-sama... i'm alright."

"you sure?" she gave another worried look and the injured nodded. She signalled for Haru to follow her and when they were in a distance, she asked why Haru was there.

"Haru just wanted to bring a lunchbox to her friend! and haru spotted Riku-senpai so haru thought Riku-senpai was in danger. so.."

Riku patted her head before saying," no worries Miura. well, get along with what you are doing, i'm letting you off this time. you know the consequences in sneaking into this school right? so becareful."

Riku walked away and when haru looked up again, Riku solitude was already in a distance. she furrowned in wonder and decided to stalk Riku as she wanted to know why Riku-senpai was there. Up they went, climbing the stairs and Haru spotted Riku entering the reception room. She waited outside of the room and was shocked that Riku could walk into the room without a care because that was hibari's working place. On the other hand, Riku who was in the room, cleaned the place a little and put the lunchbox down.

And with the running Hibari, he dashed up the Stairs in his usual stoictic look and passed Tsuna with his gang. Tsuna had a glance of Hibari and was worried if something happened. Gokudera cursed Hibari for pushing him roughly out of the way but listened to Tsuna when he instructed to follow Hibari. Hibird was unable to keep up with speed, was left behind but Yamamoto spotted it and let it cling on his shoulder while running.

* * *

Taking that it was time for her to leave, she got up of the sofa. she felt a droplet of water drip on her thigh. she felt herself give out a stiffled laugh wiping off her tear track with her knuckle, she slid the door open before closing it behind her solitude. a sigh left her mouth and she started walking in the other direction, suspecting her brother would be using the one she used earlier on. walking past classrooms, she felt that she was gazed upon and so, she turned and raised a brow at he students that was starin at her. she shrued and continued her walk before she heard a whamp on a door in a distance and soon, it carried hasten footsteps. she decided to quicken her steps a lot more then usual but her subconcious held her back. there after, she felt a grip on her shoulders before she was spun around and pinned to the concrete wall. she had no face to look straight in the person's face so her head was bowed, fringe covering part of her face- hiding her expression.

the force on her shoulder tightened.

"... why... do you choose to leave. we, i said that you could stay. why did you... have to make that... decision!" Riku felt his gaze upon her as her petite body stiffen with the lost string of sentence.

"i thought... for you... would be...URGH! i thought it will be better for you if i left so that you can have a normal love life with another... better girl...instead of... liking me, who is still your...sister." she face palmed as she spoke.

"you imbecile. for me? you say that you choose it for my future? damn i would rather be GAY than losing my property and replacing you with a bitch. oh and if the replacing of you happened, the sky will fall and hell will run lose! my sister? Damn who said you are. you don't have my blood running in you..." he released his grip off her.

"Pfft. ...Gay... i would like to see that." tonfa's was engaged in Hibari's arm and he went on with smacking her head with it but she changed the course of the falling attack and started laughing as a warm sensation overwhelmed her and forced tears out of her crimson orbs. having her vision blurred, cold metal contacted her head and she immediately squatted and massaged the bump, wincing in pain. Kyouya closened the gap and ordered her to look up. However,she disobeyed and continued rubbing her head. kyouya pulled her face up by her chin and forced his lips on hers. normally, french kissed would have to ask permission for the other to open their lips but for Kyouya, he pry Riku's lips open and stuck his tongue into her cavern.

Tsuna and the rest stood there in embarassment as they watch their fellow guardian's Make out session. and snapping out of their daze, they hurried away and acted as they had not seen anything. Riku's mind came back to reality and she pushed Kyouya away and stood up, moving off but Kyouya tugged her arm and she found herself dragged into the reception room and had heard a click of the lock. she turned paled and Kyouya smirked and nibbled her earlobe whispering," time for you punishment."

she felt herself wet between her legs, backing away, Kyouya took the chance to corner her. she moved back and fell on the couch. Hastily getting up before Kyouya could make his move. hurriedly, she rolled backwards and stood on her balanced foot. like little kids, they played a game of catch and when Riku reached for the door, she was forefully haulled back, making her yelp. Kyouya entrapped her at her side, blocking her escape route. leaning in, he felt hands on his chest.

" wait... Kyouya... i still have to pa.. pack you know? like getting my school bag home and you have to eat your lunch too... you see the lunchbox there? yes go and fill your stomach with it. ne?..." Riku randomly spoke to stop her brother from doing anything obscene at that time but he reasoned to her,

"Pack? what is there to pack. you aren't going anywhere." he scowled, gently undoing her hair and blouse ribbon with his delicate fingers, " and my prey is infront of me... i'll take that puny food after i eat my prey.."

"very funny, Onii-chan... that sounds pervert- Kyouya what are you doing?" her blouse was unbuttoned to the middle and kyouya caught her off guard. planting butterfly kissed at her collarbone before dragging his tongue down the skin and sucking it, leaving faint hickeys. between his breath, he mumbled " you won't be going anywhere tomorrow."

* * *

leaving it to your imagination perverts! want me to continue, REVIEW! and you'll have specials coming up!


	2. Chapter 2

i'm back for the only 6 reviews i had gotten. and wow i didn't expect 6 of you to like it but thanks for reviewing! i realised that my keyboard can be quite annoying some times as letters would turn up missing when i type them in so this explains the stupid spelling mistakes there were at the end part of my last chapter.

firstly i would say that this really meant to be a oneshot to test out my imagination but i was lucky that there were people interested in this!

secondly, to reviewers, sorry i did not meet your expectation on inserting lemons in. i suck really but i didn't mention of any... did i?

thirdly, here's not your special but something hit me today and wow, i decided to have two to four more chapters to complete the lovebirds story i have for this. series,... yeah if you're lucky. well, Merry belated Christmas!.

well on with my show! ( okay arc starts after the shimon arc.)

* * *

The bright morning sun was shining brightly up at a corner of the sky and the winds were wild in their own ways. Leaves flustered in the warm yet cooling air, Riku was in class, listening to the lecture her teacher was teaching them on. Well, it was then that momentarily, she sighed as she copy down notes for revision at home, ignoring her conscience of reminding her that her man had been missing for a few days. Unfortunately, just last week, she adopted parents left to Italy for involuntary work and to pay visits to her biological parents to see how their upgrading works for the mansion/workplace, was going on. She heaved another sigh as when she listened to her voice mail a few days back, Kusakabe told her that lunch was not needed and lied to her that there would be camping trip for that week till the day before and when she tried getting it out of Kusakabe, he avoided and changed it. VERY suspicious but she cut the crap and left to not make Kusakabe break out in cold sweat for questioning him continuously. Secretly, she decided to snoop into namimori middle to see what was happening and coincidentally, Haru Miura, her Kouhai was also doing the same thing.

"hey sempai why are you here?" Haru whispered softly in their hiding spot.

"finding something... wait. WHY are YOU here?" she emphasized.

"same reason as you..."

they stopped talking afterwards and Haru just sneaked to another spot while Riku hurried to the concrete wall and hid behind it before moving along. crouching down by a box, she turned to an angle and saw Kyouya with a girl-wavy hair combed to the back and with an arm-band, not to say, her boobs were thrice her size! 'fine so this was how it was, wasn't it? i can't believe i got back stabbed, huh.. this is how i get repaid... hmm i'll let you suffer! sneaking out as fast and quiet as possible, Riku managed to escape even though she was caught by Kusakabe, however he thought that she was just visiting as always and parted ways.

stomping into the ever empty house, she made an overseas call to Italy. she thought that she didn't need to go back but she now thought that it was much more appopriate for her to get back to her biological family although just 2 months ago when she declined them. immediately, her parents who were very willing to have her back, book the flight ticket for the next day and she straight away went to pack her luggage. she hid it somewhere as she thought that Kyouya was going home for the day but on the other hand, she cursed that he won't be back so she went to the bathroom to have a pretty long hot bath with lavender smelling essence in the tub. Calming her nerves, she took her cotton towel off the rail and dried herself before putting on her silky khaki coloured gown. The cool air swept across her fragile body and made her shiver a little she needed her dinner but her mode destroyed the fact that she was supposed to cook dinner. Calling for fast food delivery would just waste time so she thought that she would get up on her feet and go dine in a restaurant, and she knew a perfect place.

The sound of the sliding door was heard and Riku greeted the shop owner.

"ah.. Riku-chan welcome, having the usual?" the sushi maker asked politely.

"konbanwa Yamamoto-san, double what I have for usual." she tried to keep her tone polite but failed. Placing her keys and wallet on the table, she sat across Yamamoto-San.

"oh... Are you okay? Overheard that Takeshi was amitted to the hospital. Pray of his fast recovery."

" no worries bout that! What's with your terrible mode today?"

" nothing don't want to talk about it geezer.. Just want to eat your food for one last time since I'm leaving for Italy tomorrow."

"huh? You're leaving tomorrow? In such a haste?" Riku nodded in approvement.

" then today's my treat! Eat to your fill to get your happy mode back!"

" serve me a small amount of sweet sake? I need to warm up." she looked at him with puppy eyes even though he knew that she should not be drinking as she is underage but gave in, giving another thought that she could drink down three bottles of sake without getting drunk. They chatted as he still served other customers who came in to eat. She offered to help since takeshi wasn't there. Being a waiteress for the night was fun and enjoyable. She left when she saw the time and said bye to Yamamoto-San for the last time.

She was way pass her curfew her 'brother' set for her but for today, she broke the rule with her thinking of who cares about him! Unlocking the door, she stepped in and place her shoe on the rack and walked in. The wooden flooring creaked eerily as her foot meets the ground. A shadow approached her from behind and grabbed her tightly. She stomped angrily on his foot and his hug tightened further.

" just what time do you think it is? It's 10! Way way way... Past your curfew. Where were you?"

" I don't have to answer you. So what if I came home late by an hour? It is not like the world would die or anything! Moreover you aren't even coming home so there are no absolutely no reasons I have to mhpff!" kyouya forcefully snatch her lips onto his and sucked on her lower lip.

Groaning, Riku vigourously tried to push him away which did not work. Not only that, but kyouya caught her by her thighs and carried her bridal style to their bedroom, having the tendency to let his grip on her thighs lose in other to shift it closer to her butt as she yelp, afraid of him dropping her, NOT! She squirm in his arms and eventually rolled off his arms and landed safely on her ass. Wincing in pain and distracted , Riku's cheeks were carassed and both their lips connected yet again. Kyouya ran his palm up her skirt but was eruptly stopped by a slender hand. He went for a different course and got to her core. Lips disconnect and a trail of saliva was between them, patting for air, kyouya did not stop his work but gently massaged her core. Shivering in fear, she grip his arm with both her hands but that made him want to go further. Moving up and down into her panties, he flicked her bud with his fingers and before he could continue, Riku punched him in the chest and backed away. That was the first time he went that far with her and today's scene she saw wasn't of any good either so her faith in him was demolished. Tears rolled down her eyes unknowingly and she went running to the toilet.

Kyouya stood in the room dumbfounded. 'what did i do now? did i went too far with her? mannnnnn probably because i couldn't hold myself back since it's been so long since we were together.' he went to his bed and laid there, staring at the ceiling. hibird came fluttering its wing and landed on the bedside table he entered through the door which was left open and soon Riku followed and tip toed to her bed through the curtain. shuffling into her covers, she slept,wrapped up in it like a caterpillar. pretty much, that's how everyone went to dreamland...

being the earlier one who woke up in the morning, Kyouya sat up on his cushion bed and scratched his hair between a light yawn. getting up, he drew the curtain in the room and sat on his lil' princess bed, stroking her hair, he planted a kiss on her head before leaving downstairs to wash up and get breakfast ready. to him, it seems like the girl would not be waking up any sooner so it was time to show off his skills at cooking! whipping up something extremely warm and delicious for breakfast, he went up to call her to wake up but found that she was in the shower. sighing, he looked at the time and he had to leave for morning patrol round namimori. writing down a short note, he finished what was on his plate before leaving.

Riku was in her casual clothes as she stepped out of the shower, reading the note, she started eating her breakfast and washed all the utensils sparkling clean. drying them before stammering up and down the stairs with her luggage in hand. locking all windows and she went out, locking the door and putting the keys in the letter box followed by a very short one-word note. _Bye._

breathing in, she hurried to school to meet her principal to say about her transfer to the sister school in Italy. everything was done quickly and she was forwarded her biological mother's voice message, telling her that their private jet would be waiting at the airport with someone there to pick her up. pri...private jet?... are they rich? she thought. they said their long goodbyes although the sudden transfer was really sudden. she passed letters that she had written to her friends, to principal so that he would kindly pass it on.

she left towards the train station and board the train to the airport dragging along her not so huge luggage. And she went to the appointed meeting place to see to her assistant but stood there speechless.

"Murasaki-sama, my name is Kudoromaki Jiyuu." dressed in a working outfit stood Jiyuu, her bestie she had made since her school started.

* * *

this would be where i stop for the day... i'm rushing to finish this by the end of the year so it would not interfere with my studies.. R&R! no flames please..


End file.
